M94
(By: Thekilla) The M94 (AAF military designation Ma8) was one of the first projects of MWC to incorporate significant amounts of computerized hardware into their weapons. Design commenced in early 2024, and as early as September of the same year pre-production test units were seeing service. Official production and service commenced on the 28th of September 2024 on the birthday of Code Magnum lead designer Gorbaz. The first versions (Ma8A1 and Ma8A2) were unsuccessful due to problems with the firing and ejection system, these issues were adressed with the Ma8A2C and Ma8A3 (now Ma8 Mod 2C and Ma8 Mod 3), which became the production versions of the weapon. The Ma8 did not see as much service as most other rifles due to the cost of the units, and were only issued to the higher ranking elite units such as Alpha 1. But, time has yet to show much effect on the Ma8, which has seen service alongside much newer assault rifles like the M32A4/A5, and the M5. Software upgrades being the only change over the 32 years of service. Design The M94 was designed to be a next-generation assault rifle over rifles previously serviced by the AAF, the older generation includes the Tar-21 and the F2000 among others. Operation The weapon was originally highly classified due to the new operating system that it was being designed around, this system allowed for the weapon to operate under more extreme conditions with extremely high fire rates from a single barrel. The system was initially unreliable due to problems with the rounds entering the bolt, this was later fixed by changing the spacings in the feed system. Layout The Ma8 was designed around comfort and handling, the weapon was designed with the action as far back as possible to allow for longer barrel lengths for the same overall length. The overall length of 590mm is comparable to the MTar-21, but the barrel on the Ma8 is almost 50% longer, allowing for better long range performance. The handling of the weapon in close quarters is superb, due to the balancing of the weight around the body and the short length. The rifle has two forward grips, one protruding below the body, the other is part of the muzzle shroud, these allow for two different ways of holding the weapon the first emphasizing close quarters responsiveness through weight balance, and the second allowing for better recoil control due to improved leverage. Electronics Suite Another key part of the Ma8 as a next-gen rifle was the built in electronics suite, this included a detachable, but unique AHDS (Advanced Holographic Display System) scope, a built in display, and an electronically managed firing system. Through a few months of testing the systems, various issues in the A1 and A2 versions were adressed, paving the way for the M94A3 (Ma8A3), the release version of the weapon. The electronics suite allowed for information to be displayed to the integrated display and the sight, allowing the user to be notified of issues without having to lower the gun from a firing position. Variants Currently the M94 is serviced as two different rifles, the Ma8A2C and the Ma8A3 Ma8A2C The Ma8A2C is the shorter barreled version of the M94/Ma8 weapon system, the rear body is slightly modified, and the barrel is shortened. The optic used on it is lightly different, having different zoom levels and a slightly less obstrusive body, but can be replaced with the same optic as the A3 has. The shorter barrel length further optimizes the rifle for close quarters engagements, where the excellent handling characteristics and fire rate can make a very deadly combination. Ma8A3 The Ma8A3 is the standard version of the M94/Ma8 system, the barrel length is optimized for combat out to 300m to avoid sacrificing the close quarters performance of the weapon. Specifications Ma8A2C Type: Light assault carbine Cartridge: 6x43mm MWC Length: 525mm Barrel Length: 395mm Operation: Classified Sights: AO7A (adjustable zoom, thermal, AHDS), Lm7A Laser module Muzzle velocity: Up to 1300m/s Effective range: 500m Fire modes: 3 independent, programmable Fire rate: 330-1500rpm Magazine: 30, 40, 43 round box Weight: 3.05kg Ma8A3 Type: Light assault rifle Cartridge: 6x43mm MWC Length: 590mm Barrel Length: 460mm Operation: Classified Sights: AO7B (adjustable zoom, thermal, AHDS), Lm7A Laser module Muzzle velocity: Up to 1340m/s Effective range: 670m Fire modes: 3 independent, programmable Fire rate: 330-1500rpm Magazine: 30, 43 round box Weight: 3.18kg Note: I think I will leave it up to whoever wants to make a PMG render to do one, maybe if enough people submit their renders I will make a competition, if you guys like the idea, I will continue this in the future. <<<>>> Category:MWC Category:Assault Rifles Category:Carbines Category:Bullpup Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle